The World She Created
by Tokai Central
Summary: The sequel to "The Choice She Made". Will have multiple chapters.
1. Prologue

The World She Created

Prologue

Consciousness returned slowly. At first, Tali only knew that she existed. Her mind felt clear, almost refreshed.

Sensation came next. She was lying on her back on a hard surface. It was not uncomfortable. Starting with her feet and working upward,she stretched as many muscles as possible. Nothing hurt or ached.

Relieved, Tali took a deep breath. At that moment the memories of the past few days snapped into place. Was this it, this first moment of the afterlife? Would her ancestors be there when she opened her eyes? What would they say? What about her parents?

"Mother, father," she whispered. Taking another deep breath, she opened her eyes.

The early morning sky was a light shade of blue. A few stars were still visible. Their light faded into the sky over the few minutes that Tali simply watched. Over that time a suspicion crept into her mind. Something in her felt different, yes, but this was not death. The afterlife was a place of warmth and togetherness for all Quarians. This reality felt like something new altogether.

Tali carefully lifted herself into a sitting position and looked around. She was in the same spot as the night before. The sun, just risen, warmed her neck. What had it been, she wondered, the green flame that had washed over everything? Was it the Crucible? Had the Reapers been defeated? A more important question then entered Tali's mind.

"Why am I still alive?"

Tali sighed, and in doing so looked down at her hands. Something, or someone had wanted to keep her in this world. First Shepard, and then what? The Geth? The Reapers? Fate?

Determined to find answers, Tali stood up. Her body bathed in sunlight, a glimmer caught her eye. She looked at her hands again. Green lines, the same shade as the mysterious light, ran across the surface of her hands, arms and legs: anywhere the sunlight touched.

The lines caused no pain, nor did Tali feel any ridges when she traced one with her finger. So focused on the changes, she did not hear the sound of footsteps approaching her.

"Tali'Zorah."

Tali spun around. Geth stood there, his red armor accented with a similar set of green lines. Sensing her hesitation, Geth continued. "Please come inside. There is important news from the combined fleet."

Tali nodded before taking the first steps of her new life.


	2. Chapter 1

The World She Created

Ch 1

"In conclusion, Tali'Zorah, the changes to your genetic structure closely resemble those made to the Geth master code. Similar reports are coming from quantum communicators from Human, Turian, and Asari vessels throughout the Galaxy."

Tali took a moment to process everything Geth had described over the past hour. After they had sat at the home's dining room table, he had begun describing to her every detail the Geth fleet knew about the final battle. Commander Shepard had led the assault, destroying a reaper before going up against Harbinger. Though the fleet had confirmed his presence on the Citadel, everything after that was still unknown. The green light, why the reapers had left, the painless combination of organic and synthetic: everything was still a mystery.

At the very least the war was over. "Geth, are there any reports about the condition of Thessia or Palavan? How many survived there?"

"Our intelligence indicates that just over one third of the prewar population remains on both planets. The Asari might have been wiped out completely if the war had gone on any longer."

Tali sighed and clasped her hands together. The galaxy still had life. Life had changed, that much was for sure. But it had not ended.

"But what about me?" Tali whispered. "Why am I still here?"

Geth ran his omni tool over Tali's chest. She waited patiently as he analyzed the results.

"The changes in your DNA provided a working immune system that counteracted our chemical agent. It is remarkable how quickly your body produced antibodies. Your lungs sustained some damage from the infection. Though additional healing may occur, your lung capacity has been reduced by 22%. For the time being, you will be physically unable to perform strenuous activity for extended periods."

Tali nodded in reply, almost relieved that mortality was still a part of this new existence. "Any other changes?"

"Your body chemistry has been altered as well. It should be possible for you to utilize both left and right amino acids."

Tali shook her head. It didn't make any sense. She brought the conversation back to more important matters.

"Geth, what about the Normandy?"

"The Normandy made a jump through the Charon relay just before it was hit by the Crucible's blast. "It's last transmission took place 250 light years from this location."

"How long would it take to reach that point using a Geth dreadnought's FTL drive?"

"At maximum efficiency, a dreadnought would require seven months, two weeks and five days."

Tali stood. "We need to leave as soon as possible."

* * *

Life aboard a dreadnought was, at best, minimal. The lack of proper pressurization or atmosphere forced Tali back into her exosuit. Paste once again became her only food source. Fortunately, though, the Geth had provided her a comfortable place to sleep and a catalog of preserved Quarian literature on her datapad.

The literature lasted a week. Tali then took the hobby of roaming the ship by herself. The Geth, for the most part, left her alone. In many ways they were no different than a Quarian crew. Individuals had their own responsibilities: maintenance, armory, electrical. It was amazing to see the Geth do something other than shooting.

One morning in the third week Tali sat cross legged in one of the maintenance tunnels, watching two Geth Prime repair a conduit. They worked silently in the dim light, passing tools and cable between them. In the space of an hour they had only taken a single glance at Tali.

Tali could only admire their work: smooth and efficient. Without knowing it, she began to fidget with her hands. The desire to work, to repair technology, was still inside of her. The time to observe was over.

Tali approached the two Geth Prime. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

The Geth looked at one another before facing Tali. Tali had to brace herself; the memory of fighting so many Geth Prime still weighed heavily on her mind.

"We are nearly finished with this conduit, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. A similar problem is present fifty meters ahead in this tunnel. If you wish, you can assist in that repair."

Though neither Geth prime saw it, Tali smiled behind her mask. "Thank you."

* * *

With work to keep her busy, time passed extremely quickly on the dreadnought. Even so, Tali's thoughts often drifted to the Normandy. Would they find a beacon? Was anyone left alive?

Though the work kept her mind occupied most hours, her thoughts always returned these familiar questions after the end of every work shift. On many evenings she and Geth talked in her cabin. Even after spending sixteen hours a day navigating the ship, he quietly listened to Tali's hopes and fears.

One evening four months into the journey Tali had just finished describing her day: repairing metal fatigue near the engines. Near constant FTL travel was taking its toll on the dreadnought.

Sitting on her bed, Tali leaned against the wall. Geth sat on a nearby crate that Tali often used as a chair.

"Geth," Tali began, looking straight at him. "I want to ask you a question, but I don't want you to run any calculations. I don't want you to consult with the other Geth. I just want your opinion."

"Of course, Tali'Zorah."

"What do you think we'll find when we arrive?"

Geth remained still as he thought. Tali bit her lip. With Quarians, body language spoke volumes though it was impossible to see the other person's face. Geth had no such tell when he was thinking. A minute passed before he spoke.

"I think we will find some debris from the ship. Even that might take days once we arrive."

Tali swallowed hard and pulled her knees up to her chin. For many minutes the two said nothing to one another.

"If we find anything, I will be satisfied," Tali said, choosing her words carefully.

"Tali'Zorah," Geth continued after the moment had passed. "I was wondering if we would talk about something I I have been thinking about lately."

"What is it, Geth?"

"These last four months I have experienced individually. It has been...interesting to say the least. Processing everything I have been through, I believe I am ready to name myself."

Even in the face of their somber conversation, the announcement piqued Tali's attention.

"Well, don't keep it a secret. Tell me, what is it?"

"Helor'Vannis," he replied. "It was the name of the Creator who invented the first virtual interface over seven centuries ago. Without him, the Geth would never have existed."

Tali nodded in reply. She had learned about the original Helor'Vannis as a child.

"Since you know me more than any other individual, Tali'Zorah, please call me Helor."

"Helor," Tali repeated before adding, "please call me Tali, Helor."

"Tali."

* * *

The following three months passed with the same daily routine. After many sleepless nights for Tali, she finally found herself standing on the dreadnought's bridge. Helor stood a few feet away, analyzing a virtual star map. Other Geth units were stationed along the wall of the semicircular room. The ship was only minutes away from entering the sixteen square lightyear zone where the Normandy would be, if it still existed at all.

"How many planetary systems exist in this nebula?" Tali asked.

Fifty thousand Geth programs acting as the main ship computer replied in unison: "Sixteen, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Previous surveys indicate that nine systems have planets capable of sustaining life."

"Focus the first sensor sweeps on these planets. Check all Alliance frequencies."

"Yes, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Entering the nebula now. Sensor sweep will require fourteen hours. Beginning now."

Tali sighed, the exhaustion of the past few days catching up with her. Within seconds she felt as if she might collapse.

"Helor," Tali said, her voice wavering slightly. "I'm going to rest in my cabin. Let me know immediately if there are any developments." Tali whispered a prayer as she walked off the bridge.

* * *

_Sunrise on Rannoch. Tali stood at the edge of the same cliff where she had tried to take her life. The memory caused her to take two steps back._

"_Tali." The voice caused her to spin around._

"_Shepard," she whispered. There he was, looking at her with those calm, collected eyes she never thought she would see again. The expression on his face was not that of the run down man trying to rally support to save the Galaxy from the Reapers. He looked the same as when they had first met, when she was more girl than woman, and he confident, strong, and sure._

_She slowly approached. His expression did not change and she reached out and stroked his face with her bare hands. Only then did she notice she was wearing the dress Helor had given her_.

"_You look beautiful, Tali."_

"_Thank you." She embraced him, resting her head on his shoulder armor._

"_I didn't want you to be alone," he whispered in her ear._

"_I don't feel alone anymore," she replied. _

"_I'm glad. That's why I did it."_

"_What?" She looked into his eyes. He simply smiled._

"_Why I made sure that you, or anyone else, would never again be alone in the galaxy."_

"_I don't..._"

"Tali." The voice and touch acted like a shock bringing her out of sleep. Helor stood over her, a hand placed gently on her shoulder. "You need to return to the bridge. We have picked up a distress beacon. It is the Normandy."


	3. Chapter 2

The World She Created

Ch. 2

Excitement over finding the Normandy's distress beacon quickly gave way to fatigue. Though the signal was no more than the standard message installed in every Alliance ship's black box, it brought Tali to tears the first time she heard it on the dreadnought's bridge. Moments later, though, was the announcement that another five days would be required for the dreadnought to change course and intercept the signal. To Tali it sounded like another seven months.

During these few days Tali learned everything she could about their destination. The moon of a gas giant, it had no official name. 90% the gravity of Rannoch, nearly identical atmosphere: they might still be alive. The mantra repeated in her head over and over.

The wait still felt like eons, the torture compounded by at most two hours of sleep each night. Work had lost its ability to pass the time as well.

By the fourth day Tali had secluded herself to her cabin. For many hours she remained still on her bed, hands crossed on her stomach. Uneaten paste and a pouch of water lay on the crate she used as a night table.

Finding a signal had been nothing short of a miracle. Crashed on a habitable moon...what were the odds? Was it too selfish, Tali wondered, to hope that any of them were alive.

Tali didn't react as Helor entered her cabin. He glanced at the untouched food before sitting at his usual spot.

"Tali, do you feel ill?"

"No," she replied, tilting her head slightly to face him. "You know, I haven't felt sick since the night...we sat under the stars together. Up until that moment half my life had been sickness: fevers, chills, aching joints. I'm not complaining, but it feels strange to be free of it all. It also gives me hope."

"For what, Tali?"

"That that light might have reached the Normandy before it crashed. It might have protected the crew somehow."

"Though it's possible, a crash landing is not an infection. Also, seven months have passed."

"I know," Tali admitted, once again staring at the ceiling. "Helor, would you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Helor nodded before sitting on the edge of the bed. Tali was soon asleep.

* * *

The shuttle was prepped early the next morning: medicine and weapons took up most of the extra space Tali shared with the squad of Geth Prime. Once the shuttle left the docking bay Tali kept her eyes glued to the monitor displaying the external feed. The blue-green images of the moon reminded her of prewar Earth. Over the next thirty minutes the world slowly expanded in the screen until atmospheric friction cut off the image.

"1,800 kilometers to signal," the pilot reported once the shuttle had cleared the atmospheric turbulence. The video feed came back on, revealing endless swaths of jungle terrain a mile below.

After a few minutes the crash site came into view. Though months' worth of growth had begun to reclaim the wreckage, Tali's heart nearly jumped into her throat at seeing that the fuselage was intact.

"No signs of movement outside the wreckage," the pilot said, circling the Normandy once before beginning descent a half kilometer away.

"Stay together until we reach the ship," Tali ordered, checking her pistol.

Five meters before touchdown, the shuttle's bay door slid back. Thick vegetation covered nearly everything. Tali took a breath, and as soon as the shuttle landed, she jumped with all her energy.

The Geth Prime flanking her, Tali set off in a light run through the sparse undergrowth. Even through her suit she could tell that the early morning air was warm and muggy.

Tali's pace increased as she first spotted the Normandy's wreckage. The fact that her lungs felt like they were on fire meant nothing. She knew the main hatch on the port side would be the only way the crew could have left the ship.

It was closed. Tali futilely banged twice before three Geth Prime moved her aside and simply tore the hatch off the ship. It landed over ten meters away with a loud clash. As the Geth stepped back, Tali hesitated at the darkness inside the ship. Regaining her composure, she launched a defensive drone from her omni tool. Tali guided it through the ship, searching for any signs of life. The blurry images coming from her omni tool reported only darkness. Infrared, radar, nothing discovered a body alive or dead.

Only when she thought her search was a fool's errand, the drone entered the cargo hold on the third deck.

"There," Tali whispered. Second later every Geth Prime was running into the ship.

To the eye it was a scene of tragedy. Over the period of an hour the Geth had retrieved seven metallic caskets from the cargo hold along with the lifeless body of EDI. Each lined up just outside the Normandy, Tali ran her omni tool over them.

"The internal temperature of every casket is hovering just about absolute zero." Despite the sensitivity of her omni tool, it was impossible for Tali to tell who or what was inside. "There's a mass effect field maintaing the internal temperature." Tali sighed, realizing that was in front of her was beyond her years and experience.

"We need to get EDI back online."

* * *

A half day of labor resulted in wiring the Geth shuttle into the Normandy's mainframe computer. By early afternoon it was ready to go, or at least try. After checking the connections for at the fifth time, Tali decided that there would be no use in delaying further.

"Transfer the power," Tali ordered.

A few tense seconds of nothing passed once the power transfer started. Tali kneeled next to EDI and took the android's hand. "You have to wake up," Tali whispered.

Tali silently repeated the mantra before she felt EDI's grasp respond to hers.

EDI moved as if coming out of a deep sleep. The green lines that crept along Tali's skin formed along EDI's metallic surface. Covered head to toe in the faint luminescence, she finally opened her eyes.

"EDI," Tali whispered. "It's me."

"Tali'Zorah," EDI replied in her normal tone of voice before quickly standing. Tali instinctively stepped back in reaction to how sudden EDI had gone from unresponsive to fully operational.

"The Normandy's chronometer indicates that I have been offline for five months, six days, seventeen hours and twenty two minutes." Tali could have sworn that EDI sighed in relief after finishing her statement.

"What?" Tali asked.

EDI looked at the caskets and smiled. "It means they're still alive."

* * *

At EDI's direction, the Geth loaded each casket into the shuttle before allowing EDI to transfer her programming up to the dreadnought. Only during the ride back to the ship did Tali remember any of the multitude of questions she had thought of during the seven month trip. Before she could speak, though, EDI spoke.

"How is it that you are still alive, Tali'Zorah?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I was dying, EDI. I think I even felt my heart stop. But that green light...Helor...one of the Geth said that the light changed me, gave me an immune system."

EDI nodded as Tali finished "When we crashed, I realized that my programming had been changed. The feelings I had developed for Jeff felt different, more intense." She stroked one of the caskets as she spoke. "Every other member of their crew reported their own changes, some physical, others emotional. When food supplies ran low, the only option I could devise was suspended animation. The caskets were the best containment units available."

"What about the rest of the crew. There couldn't have been enough for everyone."

"No, Tali'Zorah," EDI replied, her voice softening. "It was not a problem. The Normandy's impact caused significant structural damage to the lower two decks. We could not even reach the bodies."

A moment of silence passed between them. Tali took a deep breath, and asked the question that had been going through her mind for most of the last year. "Besides Joker, who else survived?"

EDI touched each casket as she spoke. "Liara, Garrus, Dr. Chakwas, Lt. Adams, Specialist Traynor, and Engineer Daniels. Javik and Lt. Vega were with Commander Shepard during the ground assault. It is unlikely that they survived."

"Liara, Garrus," Tali repeated, her throat about to close up. "How long will it take to wake them up?"

"I would not recommend it," EDI replied. "The dreadnought does not have the required life support systems to tend to this many people. It would be safest to keep them in hibernation until the dreadnought returns to Rannoch."

"I see." The thought of seven more lonely months caused a painful knot in her stomach. "EDI, once were onboard, would it be possible for you to teach the Geth to create another hibernation unit? I think I need a long nap."


End file.
